Somewhere Deep
by so listenup
Summary: Re-Summarized! After something horrible happnes to the trio, Ron deals with the aftermath.... read and review for me please! my frist posted fic .. : )
1. Sitting Here Alone

The usual disclaimer applies so no one can sue! I don't own Harry Potter. All of characters and places belong to the genius J.K Rowling. Only the plot of this story is mine, yada yada yada.  
  
Now, on with the story........  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
Eight-teen year old Ron Weasley had seen many horrible things in his life, but none of them could have prepared him for what had happened. The worst of all horrors possible, was the one that came from none other than - himself.  
  
All of it happened so fast. Thinking back on it now he wishes he could go back what he had done, not hurt the people he had hurt. But he knew he couldn't do that. Too much had gone on that day. It was impossible to change any all of it. The memories of that night were still fresh in his mind, even if it was a year ago.  
  
He couldn't understand why he had let the magic get out of hand like that. He knows he should have stopped himself before anything bad went on. But he just couldn't. He was over-whelmed with grief. The pain that he felt in his heart was so intense that even just thinking back to that day made his vision blurry with tears. Tears that he hasn't let himself shed since then.  
  
Everyone he knew has tried comforting him, but nothing helped. He felt like an empty shell. His best friend, Harry Potter, has been going through a tough time as well. They both went through something that no human should ever have to.  
  
Sitting under a tree by the lake at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ron was reflecting on the last day of his seventh year at school. It was a horrible day just one year ago. A night he would never forget.  
  
The night he killed Hermione Granger.  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
A/N: Okay, I know it's confusing right now, and there are a lot of unanswered questions, but I will update only if I get reviews. 5 reviews and I will update wit ha new chapter. Believe me, you will want to read on..... 


	2. That Day

Previously:  
  
Sitting under a tree by the lake at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ron was reflecting on the last day of his seventh year at school. It was a horrible day just one year ago. A night he would never forget.  
  
The night he killed Hermione Granger.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The day started out great! The feel of graduation was in the air and the anticipation of moving on was thick. Everyone was walking around excitedly, taking in the last few hours that they would ever spend in the castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Even Draco Malfoy has kept his usual insults to a minimum for the past week. Even though people were excited to move on, there was a simple amount of sadness in the air as well.  
  
Ron Weasley sat in the Gryffindor common room with his best friend Harry Potter, his girlfriend of 2 years, Hermione Granger, and his younger sister Ginny. People kept coming in and out of the common room, disturbing their conversation about what they planned to do when they left school that evening.  
  
" Bit weird isn't it? Knowing that this'll be that last day we'll be in this common room as Hogwarts students. " Harry said quietly  
  
" Yah it is. As much as I've complained about this place over the years about homework, teachers, rules, and the detentions, I'm really gonna miss this place. It's been like my second home." added Ron  
  
" Well, I wish I could say the same, but I still have one year to go before I know the feeling. I'm gonna miss you guys. I'll be the last remaining Weasley at Hogwarts. For this generation, anyway. " sighed Ginny  
  
They all laughed.  
  
Ron turned to Hermione and saw her looking off into space.  
  
" Hey? You've been awfully quiet today. What's the matter?" asked Ron  
  
She snapped out of it and said, " Nothing, I'm fine. I've just been thinking about the times we've had here. The fights, -"  
  
" And there have been many of those!" interrupted Harry with a laugh in his voice. " Yah, there have" said Ginny  
  
Hermione continued, " The laughs, the fun, the problems. It just all seems like a distant memory waiting to be forgotten so we could move on. But the only thing is, I don't want to forget them. I've learned to cherish and take pride in those memories. I still get the feeling that that's all they'll be to some people. Memories lost, not loved. "  
  
Suddenly the portal to the common room swung open and in came their other Gryffindor friends Seamus Finnigan, Parvarti Patil, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, and Dean Thomas.  
  
" There you guys are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" exclaimed Seamus  
  
" What's going on?" asked Harry  
  
" Dumbledore and the others organized a graduation party for all the seventh years. We were just down there. Are you gonna come with us to check it out?" asked Lavender  
  
" Yah sure", three of them said  
  
" I'll see you all at the ceremony. I've still got things I've got to do here." stated Ginny  
  
" Do you want me to help you with anything? " asked Hermione  
  
" No, I'll be fine. You guys have fun."  
  
They said their good-byes to Ginny and headed through the corridors and onto the grounds. They saw the entire group of seventh years, were all having a great time. Music was magically booming from speakers on the school walls, even though it was only able to be heard outside so it wouldn't disturb the rest of the students. People were talking, laughing, dancing, and doing tricks everywhere you looked.  
  
Harry, Ron , and Hermione sat under a tree by the lake to shade them from the bright sun. They watched in silence, just taking in their surroundings.  
  
Then suddenly Harry pointed out something that all of them were thinking.  
  
" I'm NEVER going to forget this place!"  
  
Both Ron and Hermione looked at him and nodded.  
  
He continued, " This place showed me what my life was meant to be like. Living at the Dursley's, all those years - it really put me down. I used to sit in my cupboard thinking ' Is this what my life is always going to be like?' It really put me down. Then Hagrid came to me and told me what I was." He paused, " It was like seeing light at the end of a very long tunnel. I was someone different. Special. I was no longer someone's punching bag. For the first time in my life, I had purpose. I had friends," he paused again looking up at the castle shining in the sunlight then back down at his friends, " and I had family."  
  
Hermione, who had silent tears pouring down her cheeks, looked from Harry to Ron frantically and said, " Promise me, that no matter what happens in life, we'll always be friends!"  
  
They both chuckled at that.  
  
" I don't think you're gonna have to worry about that, Hermione." laughed Harry  
  
" Yah, you're stuck with us!" added Ron  
  
Hermione turned around and looked at the tree she had been leaning on, then she looked back at her friends, then back to the tree.  
  
" I have an idea!" she said  
  
" What!?!" they asked in unison  
  
She took out her wand, and waved it at the tree's trunk. Like magic (a/n: hehe) the words :  
  
HRH  
  
Best Friends 4ever 6.26.02 glittered in red and gold, on the tree.  
  
They all smiled at it, and noticed it was permanent by trying to see if it could come off.  
  
" I hope Professor Dumbledore doesn't give me detention for this." Hermione laughed  
  
--------------------  
  
The sun was setting and Professor McGonagall was telling everyone to go to their dormitories, and get ready for the graduation ceremony. They walked back with the other students to Gryffindor Tower and parted ways in the common room.  
  
" I'll see you in a bit" called Hermione  
  
They both nodded and continued up the stairs to the boys dormitory, to get into their graduation robes and to make themselves presentable.  
  
The Great Hall had never looked more magnificent. Instead of the usual starry sky, it had the different house colors glittering and swirling around. The colors gold and red for Gryffindor, blue and silver for Ravenclaw, black and yellow for Hufflepuff, and green and silver for Slytherin.  
  
It was amazing how smoothly the night went. Even Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins looked happy, which was a change from their usual smug expressions.  
  
It all finally ended at 9 o' clock. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took one last, long walk along the Hogwarts grounds, before they had to go to the trains at Hogsmeade station. They stopped every now and then to talk about what had happened at certain spots.  
  
" Beautiful night, isn't it? " asked Hermione, as she deeply enhaled the warm, fresh air.  
  
Both boys nodded.  
  
Harry stopped suddenly and went rigid and stiff.  
  
" What's wrong, Harry ?" asked Ron as Hermione let go of his hand and continued walking slowly and dreamily, as if in a trance.  
  
" My scar, " he said, fingering the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, " it burns."  
  
Over the years Harry had met with You - Know - Who - Who so many times that he stopped paying attention to the burning sensation that came form his forehead. He still took it seriously, but it doesn't affect him as it did when he was young.  
  
Hermione stopped her gliding and turned to looked at Harry. She looked horrified.  
  
" You don't think - He couldn't be - not now!" she stuttered  
  
"I don't know but I don't like this at all." replied Harry  
  
They were looking around at their surroundings frantically. Then suddenly, behind them there was a shuffle of sound and a deep voice stated.  
  
" I see we meet yet again, Mr. Potter."  
  
Hermione grasped Ron's hand again and the three of them slowly turned around.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, so there was chapter two. I know I said that I would explain everything in this chapter, but I had to add all of that before I could put what happened and I didn't want to make the chapter too long, so I was evil and left it off in the middle of a flashback. When I pick it up, it will be a continuation of this.! Review for me .pleazzzz !!!! Next chapter : Who's behind the trio ? What happens? Why is Ron still at Hogwarts a year after he graduated?  
  
*MiDnIgHtMaGiCk* 


	3. That Horror Of That Night

Previously:  
  
" I see we meet yet again, Mr. Potter."  
  
Hermione grasped Ron's hand again and the three of them slowly turned around.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
As three of them turned around, and what they saw was something they'd never forget.  
  
Twelve, tall hooded figures with their wands at the ready, were being led by one person. Voldemort, in the flesh.  
  
" I have waited to long. For 16 years, you have managed to slip straight through the fingers of me and my loyal supporters." gesturing to the twelve people behind him. " But not today! I will get for what you did to me. I was powerless and had no form. Because of you !!" he roared angrily. " How is it possible you managed to go out on top over me? You're just a mere child !! "  
  
For the first time, Harry spoke. " I'm probably just more powerful than you think."  
  
At once Hermione and Ron knew that he shouldn't have said that. Both Harry and Voldemort drew their wands at the same moment.  
  
" Do you really think you'll have a chance of coming out of this alive, Potter? Us, against children?"  
  
" We'll just have to find out now won't we?"  
  
He raised his wand to Voldemort and Voldemort to him.  
  
" AVADA KEDARVA!!!" they bellowed  
  
The experience of what happened during that time was very different from the way Harry had explained when they were 14. As the two wands met, green and gold light flashed all around them. It was blinding.  
  
The mixtures of the two forces made the power go in different directions. All you saw was bright light and all you heard was the magic combining, a yell of pain, and a piercing scream. It was very hard to tell where these sounds were coming from because of the sounds coming from the wands.  
  
The bright light suddenly died down and it was dark again.  
  
Ron felt dead weight on his left hand. He looked next to him and saw nothing. His started wondering were Hermione had gotten to. He looked down at the ground and saw her lifeless body laying next to him. Eyes still wide open; right hand still tightly clasped in his.  
  
He was numb with shock. He looked over at Harry who was lying unconscious on the floor. He was alive. Ron could tell because his chest was rising and falling. He was just really out of it. Holding that magic must have knocked the wind out of him. He looked behind him and saw one the Death- Eaters on the floor as well, but he was dead. Voldemort was also on the ground, but Ron couldn't tell what was wrong with him.  
  
He bent down next to Hermione. Was this really happening, he asked himself? He felt her pulse and felt nothing. There was no sparkle in her eye like she usually had. " No" he whispered, " No, no, no, no, no..." He muttered, his vision getting more and more blurry with every moment that passed.  
  
" It seems I have killed the Mud-blood" Voldemort laughed weakly as he got to his feet unsteadily. " Not what I wanted exactly, but it'll do for now. One down two to go"  
  
Ron felt an extremely strong surge of anger, hatred, rage, and pain. He lightly kissed Hermione' s hand and with great difficulty, took it form his own. He slowly stood up and turned to face Voldmort and his Death-Eaters.  
  
He slowly took out his wand. As it came out of his pocket and a brilliant shade of green and black glow filled the night around them. He glanced down at his hand and saw that this light was coming from him. He felt his eyes changing. He had never had vision so clear before. It was like he could see through everything.  
  
With as much power as he could muster, he roared, " CRUCIO!"  
  
With that, Voldemort started jerking extremely violently. Unable to perform his own curse because of the pain. The one thing Ron couldn't understand was why the Death-Eaters weren't coming to Voldemort' s aid, or attacking him. Then he realized. They only work through orders. If Voldemort didn't tell them what to do, they were powerless. Once again, he screamed " CRUCIO!" More violently then before, Voldemort fell to the ground still gritting his teeth in much pain. Ron could tell that he was trying to utter words to his supporters, but he was unable to the pain behind him enough to say it.  
  
As more rage soared through Ron, he bellowed, " AVADA KEDAVRA", and Voldemort lay lifeless and dead on the ground.  
  
Ron did it. He killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He killed the Dark Lord. The Heir of Salazar Slytherin. He killed Lord Voldemort. Yet he didn't feel any better. Not by a long shot. He raised his blackened eyes from the corpse on the ground to the remaining eleven Death-Eaters. They stood still with fright, yet determination.  
  
He lifted his wand, which was now glowing silver. As the light from the wand shone on Ron' s eyes, it had a glare to it that you could only find in someone with much anguish.  
  
Again, he screamed " AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
A boom like lightning burst from his wand with a mix of black, dark blue, silver, and purple light. The magic hit one Death-Eater with so much force that it went right through him to the next man right behind him and so on. It looked like a colorful rope was binding all of them together. The screaming of all of them was like music to Ron' s ears. He wanted them all to suffer for what their master had done.  
  
He held his wand in its place for several seconds. Once he dropped it, all eleven bodies dropped to the ground with a loud THUD. He noticed some bleeding in various places from the shock of his wand.  
  
He heard movement next to him. He looked over and saw that Harry was beginning to regain consciousness. As he slowly opened his eyes and got to his feet. He looked around at his surroundings. The large mass of bodies made him stand there in shock. He covered his mouth and nose with the sleeve of his robes. Ron had to admit, the smell of death was in the air and it was sickening, even to him in this state. But they deserved it! He thought. Harry started walking towards them to check if they were all in fact dead. He spotted Hermione and ran towards her. " No!" he whispered, trying to check her pulse the same way Ron had.  
  
Shocked beyond belief, he looked at Ron to the Death-Eaters, then back at Ron, who still had his wand out.  
  
" Ron, what did you do!?!"  
  
In an instant, it all came rushing back to Ron. Then all went black.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
A/N: okay that was chapter three! Let me know what you think.. I'll be uploading the rest as soon as I get a chance. I've been really busy with my finals and graduation  
  
Coming up next chapter: The following days, end of flashback. Reality! 


	4. Realization

Previously:  
  
" Ron, what did you do!?!"  
  
In an instant, it all came rushing back to Ron. Then all went black.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Ron heard whispering. He couldn't tell where it was coming from. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw a light coming from a large window. He looked around. He was in the hospital wing. At Hogwarts.  
  
'Was it a dream?' he asked himself. 'Is everything okay?' 'It was a dream!' he thought.  
  
The curtain to his bed was being pulled back very slowly to make no noise.  
  
'It's gonna be Hermione!' he thought brightly. 'Everything's okay! I can't wait to see her!'  
  
But it wasn't Hermione. It was Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Awake at last, Ron." stated Dumbledore  
  
"What day is it?" asked Ron  
  
"June 30th . You've been out for quite sometime."  
  
"What happened?" he asked quietly  
  
"You were drained." Dumbledore told him  
  
"I don't understand"  
  
"When a witch or wizard uses up, all there magical power," he explained, " for any reason, their wand breaks because of the force, and they are drained of their power."  
  
"How'd it happen to me?" he asked  
  
"You don't remember?" Dumbledore asked in sort of a confused voice  
  
He shook his head 'no'.  
  
"On graduation night? Down on the grounds?"  
  
"No. Professor, that wasn't - Hermione she's - no- she's fine!" he stuttered  
  
He stopped and looked at Dumbledore's eyes. They had lost their usual twinkle in the mass of blue. Now the look was strained and tired.  
  
"It wasn't real right?" he asked quietly, almost in a whisper  
  
"I'm afraid, that what happened that night is very real, Mr. Weasly." Ron noticed a slight quiver in his voice  
  
Ron looked up at the ceiling of the hospital wing tried to blink away the tears that were threatening to fall. He was unsuccessful.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Ron, a year later, was still at Hogwarts.  
  
The ministry, though very glad with the fall and death of Voldemort, still felt that Ron should spend some time in Azkaban because he killed all the Death-Eaters. Though they were evil, they were still human.  
  
Dumbledore had refused straight away. He had explained to them that Ron had been acting on pure rage and heartache and that he couldn't have controlled himself. That the magic he was conjuring was too powerful to stop. He also said that Ron would be spending his time at Hogwarts, so that he could get back on his feet and try to regain his power again. Sorts of rehabilitation for him go through.  
  
Hermione's parents had been brought to the school to be told the news. Of course, they were devastated. Ron remembers hugging Mrs. Granger and saying how sorry he was.  
  
"She loved you, you know " Mr. Granger said sadly  
  
"I loved her too " Ron had replied, his voice thick with emotion.  
  
"She was always smiling and telling us how you were the best thing that ever happened to her and how you brought at the best in her "  
  
"I miss her, - so much " Ron said tearfully to Mr. Granger, who nodded in agreement, before he walked back to his wife who was very stood very silent by Professor McGonagall  
  
News of Hermione's death at the hands of Voldemort had spread like a wildfire. The entire wizarding world had been deeply saddened by it. The one thing that made everyone angry that she was taken from this world at such a young age.  
  
He remembers one day the most. Hermione's funeral. Her parents had requested that she buried at Hogwarts because it was the one place she loved and felt safe. The burial had had a very large turnout. Every one of the recent graduates, and those who knew Hermione had returned. To everyone's surprise, Draco Malfoy had also been one of those who had attended. Draco had grown up a lot over the years, but he still found time to throw a few insults at them while they were at Hogwarts. Though here, he was being very civil and when he told Ron how sorry he was for the loss, he truly looked it. Saying that it was a horrible week was a very large understatement.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
A/N: it has been a long while since I have updated and this chapter is very short, but be prepared for next chapter because I'm letting' loose.. It might be a little while until I update again because I need to type it up, I have finals, and then graduation but I will get up.. So keep chicken' up on FF.net and I'll let you know with author's notes how the story's doing'  
  
*MiDnIgHtMaGiCk 


	5. The Pain in Truth

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
It still pained him very much to think about that horrible incident  
  
About nine months after that horrible incident, Ron met Val. She was Madam Pomfrey's assistant in the Hospital Wing. She was also 18 years old. She was a very nice girl, and she was easy to confide in. Ron had to admit though. He was starting to like her a little. The only problem was, he held a big secret against her. No one had ever told her why Ron was still at Hogwarts, and Ron wanted it to stay that way.  
  
Now that Ron thought about it, he was supposed to meet her in the Three Broomsticks in a half an hour. He got up from his spot under the tree. Before he left, he fingered the engraved lettering on the bark which still glittered in red and gold colors. Dumbledore had found out about it and had no problem with it. On the contrary actually, he put an Everlasting Charm on it, so that the writing could never fade.  
  
Ron walked to the entrance of the gates and went towards Hogsmeade. He thought about visiting Harry but decided not to. So he went straight to the pub. He ordered a butterbeer and found a table in the back. Five minutes later, Valerie entered, ordered her drink, and sat across from him.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. There was a fifth year that had a problem in Potions class. He had hideous boils all over his face. Not pretty- believe me" she laughed  
  
"It's alright. I wasn't waiting long." replied Ron  
  
"You know, I just realized that I never asked you why you're still at Hogwarts. I mean, you graduated. Usually when that happens you leave." she smiled "So why are you still here?"  
  
He knew that question was coming sooner or later. He had hoped later though. But he decided to tell her. Here goes nothing... He explained everything that had happened graduation night. He gave her the highly edited version of that night. He left out all parts containing Hermione. Val looked both shocked and slightly confused.  
  
"Just like that? Your friend was unconscious and you just lost it?"  
  
Oh balls! Now's the time. He thought  
  
"No" he said quietly, "there was someone else. A girl"  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"She was killed. Voldemort killed her before he died." He said quietly with a hint of bitterness in his voice  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
He nodded silently.  
  
They finished their drinks, talking about different students and laughing about different problems that have gone through the hospital wing.  
  
They walked outside still laughing  
  
Once outside, Valerie started, "I've got to get back to work. Are you going to hand around here for a while?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just gonna walk around for a while. I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay then" said Val  
  
After that something happened that shocked Ron fiercely. She kissed him lightly on the lips. It wasn't big, but it lasted for a good minute or so.  
  
"Bye" she smiled  
  
"Yeah, bye." Ron said. He was numb. Did that really just happen? He thought  
  
Ron suddenly felt extremely angry at her. How could she do this to me? After I told her about everything I went through. That little slut! He thought  
His rage and guilt increased the more he thought about it.  
  
He ran to the nearest wand shop. The door burst magically open, startling the owner behind the counter.  
  
"I NEED A WAND!" he roared  
  
He held out his hand and a rectangular shaped wand in a black box came soaring from the back of the store. He took out the wand and it started to glow green in his hands. The owner didn't look like he had the backbone to ask him for the money to pay for it, so he just let him have it.  
  
He ran at top speed through Hogsmeade, almost knocking over an old witch who looked extremely angry at the fact that Ron didn't apologize. He just kept running, not caring about his surroundings. He only had one thought on his mind. Find Val!  
  
He saw Valerie walking across the lawn towards the Hospital Wing. The grounds were deserted because it was exam week. He had a feeling that they would be getting out soon, so he had better act quickly.  
  
"DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH DOING THAT TO ME!?!" he bellowed as he stalked toward her. Once they were about 20 feet apart, he stopped  
  
She turned around quickly looking confused. "Do? What did I - -?" she asked, taking a few steps forward. She suddenly gasped  
  
"Ron!" she stated "Your eyes. They're all big, and -and black! What happened?"  
  
He raised his wand to her, not saying a word.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked taking a few steps back, "You don't want to go and do anything crazy right?"  
  
"It's a little late for that. I made it happen and believe me, I am perfectly capable of making it stop" he said  
  
"I don't understand. What are you- What did you make happen? What's this all about?"  
  
"I KILLED HER!" he yelled  
  
She looked confused then shook her head.  
  
"You mean you killed him."  
  
Now Ron looked confused.  
  
"Ugh! You know what I mean!" he corrected  
  
"NO no" she pushed," you said her. Ron talk to me. You're not making any sense. Who did you kill?"  
  
"It was you! Trying to make you forget. I'll tell you something, it didn't work! She's still-"he stopped abruptly  
  
Realization crossed her features.  
  
"Hermione" she whispered  
  
"NO! You bear no right to say that name! You don't know! Bet you'd let anyone who came along in, wouldn't you? Slut! You don't know love!"  
  
She looked hurt.  
  
Ron suddenly went very quiet and he looked down. He lowered his wand and all the color fell from it. He felt his eyes shift focus. He assumed they were normal again. His no longer black eyes suddenly filled with tears.  
  
"I know what this is." He stated  
  
"Good, cause I sure as hell don't" she snapped back  
  
"I'm being punished, aren't I? I couldn't save her. I froze. She didn't deserve what happened! She belongs with me! We should have been together forever! But now she's dead because of me! Because I didn't save her! I made a promise- I made a promise to her and to myself that I would never let anything happen to her. Not while I was around. I'm being punished for breaking my promise!" he said, tears now flowing freely  
  
"There was nothing you could have-"  
  
"But there was!" he interrupted "I could have pushed her out of the way or jumped in front of it- something! Anything! I did NOTHING! I just stood there! She had her whole life ahead of her and I let it end. She was only 17. She was so excited to being moving on from Hogwarts. She used to tell me her goals for the future while we would look at the stars in the Astronomy Tower. We had dreams. She was going to work for the Daily Prophet and I was planning on working as an Auror with Harry. We were going to be happy. And in one- one split second, everything just- went to hell. She's gone and I killed her" he sobbed "And then, kissing you made me just- I don't know forget my pain and guilt. And that can never happen! I need that! It's the only way! Only way form me to live. In pain and regret."  
  
"I just - I can't believe she's really dead."  
  
He dropped to his knees in obvious emotional pain. He stared at the sky above. He heard a distant ring. He knew the classes must have been let out, but he didn't care.  
  
"Hermione!" he yelled, "Come back to me, please! I' m sorry I let it happen! I'm sorry, come back, luv, please!" he sobbed on the ground willing her to come back to him  
  
"RON!" a girl's voice rang out  
  
He looked up and saw Ginny running towards him. She dropped to her knees in front of him.  
  
"Ron, what is it? What happened?"  
  
"Ginny?" he asked in a scared sort of voice "She's gone! She's really gone! He sobbed as she took him into a sisterly embrace and whispered comforted words to him.  
Val started to slowly walk away looking depressed.  
  
"It was fault" he whispered  
  
"No, no it's not. Don't think like that" Ginny whispered back  
  
She pulled from him and looked into his tear filled eyes.  
  
"It's going to be okay, Ron"  
  
"No, it's not. How can it? She's not here" he stated desperately  
  
She helped him up and together they walked toward the lake. Curious Hogwarts students watching from all over place. Some misty-eyed. They knew what had happened to Hermione, though it was a revised version of events. Not many truly knew what happened that night. They all felt very bad for Ron. Especially the people who knew him and Hermione.  
  
They stopped in front of a marble, book shaped headstone located under 'their' tree. In graved on it was:  
Hermione Granger  
1984-2002  
A Loved Friend  
A Cherished Daughter  
May She Never Be Forgotten  
  
"Listen" Ginny whispered, "I have two more exams left. Do want me to come back after?"  
  
"No" he replied quietly, "I'll be okay"  
  
"I'll see you later"  
  
He nodded and took a sent in front of her grave. He traced her name with the tips of his fingers. He just sat there, quietly for hours, staring at her grave. Memorizing every detail. At sunset, he got up and went straight to his room in the Professor's Wing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: that took me a VERY long time to get up! I have been very very busy and I hadn't had time to type it up. only part of the next chapter is written so it might be a while before it gets up.. as for the 'professor's wing'..i don't know where they sleep but lets assume okay?  
  
*MiDnIgHtMaGiCk 


End file.
